Young Justice The Movie: Desmond's Revenge
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: A new generation of heroes travels back in time to prevent an unspeakable future that Project Cadmus II led to make a clone army of the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice:

The Movie

Desmond's Revenge

Promo 1:

It started with Red Arrow (Lian Harper) and partner, Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) evading enemies who're armed from the armory of LexCorp. Green Arrow shot three unknown figures who flew after them. "Keep running! We can't look back now!" Connor yelled. "There it is! The Hall of Justice! We should be safe once we get to the Watchtower!"

They entered the Hall of Justice. "Robin! We're on our way! Just stay put!" Red Arrow called in another teammate by the name, "Robin." They opened the hatch in the Hall of Justice. "The door isn't gonna hold for long. Lian, I have a task for you." Green Arrow pulls out a flash drive as Red Arrow listens. "This is all your father has left you, everything your father and Jim Harper has left for you."

"Dad and Uncle Jim? What does this have to do with them?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain. You need to get to the Watchtower, the answers will lie in the past, the year 2011. Once the past is altered, things will be different."

"But if we turn back time and change things. What will happen to us, and our team?"

"I don't know, but it's the only way to stop the clone army." The door is breaking when the clones are barging in. "Get to the Watchtower, NOW!" Green Arrow ordered as he launched each arrow.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" Red Arrow refused.

"Just do it!" He shouted. He is overwhelmed when Red Arrow is about to join him in the attack. Until he is blasted in the chest by heat vision. "NO! CONNOR!" She screamed in horror as she watched Connor fell to the floor. His eyes are still lifelessly opened. His chest pooled in black and red blood. She is shaken when she looked up to see a feminine figure floating in front. Blonde hair, blue eyes. "No." She whimpered. She then turned to her in anger. "Why you…? You killed him." She growled.

"You useless humans. Did you ever stop to think that the more you resist, the more others will die? No? Then I guess you're next in my list then. Or you can just stand down and come with me? Your choice." Red Arrow looked back at Green Arrow. And remembered his last request. She then got back up on her feet and point her arrow at her.

"I choose…None."

Screen turns black.

Author's Note: I seriously wanted the TV Series to have a movie adaptation that took place in the future and the past. #BelongToDC #Doesn'tBelongToMe

Characters

The New Generation:

Prince Arthur Curry Jr./Aquaman III

Princess Mirina Curry/Aquagirl II

Connor Hawke/Green Arrow II

Lian Harper/Red Arrow II

Damien Wayne/Robin IV

Jonathan Kent/Superboy II

Don and Dawn Allen/Tornado Twins

Martin Jordan II/Green Lantern

Dinah Lance III/Black Canary

Evan Pierce/Hurricane

The Team (2010)

Team B:

Kaldur'rum/Aqualad

Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin

Wallace "Wally" Rudolph West/Kid Flash

Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy

M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian

Artemis Crock/Artemis

Zatanna Zatara

Raquel Ervin/Rocket

Will Harper/Roy Harper/Red Arrow

Team A:

Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl

Victor Stone/Cyborg

Donna Troy/Wonder Girl

Ronald Raymond and Prof. Martin Stein/Firestorm

Francisco "Cisco" Ramon/Vibe

Anissa Lynn Pierce/Thunder

Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

Hank Hall/Hawk

Don Hall/Dove

Jennifer Pierce/Lightning


	2. Chapter 2

Promo 2

Happy Harbor

May 5, 2011

3:00:34 PM

Lian Harper, Damien Wayne, and Martin Jordan II came fell from a portal to the trash bin down the alleyway. "AAH! OH!" No materials thrown out on Thursdays. But it's better than to be splattered. "Ow! Next time, we pick a better landing." Jordan groaned. "Ah! Get off me you dunce!" Damien complained.

"Well excuse me! Who's plan is it to blow up my dad's garage when the clones broke in?! Oh, I know! You did!" They then started wrestling for the "Who's wrong" contest. Lian pried between the two.

"Stop it! You're gonna blew our cover. We need the Squad and the Team to help us if we're gonna stop Dr. Desmond from developing the clone army. For now, we need to lay low. First off, from this time, at 3PM, we should be able to find Robin and Kid Flash. Also known by their real names as Richard Grayson and Wallace West."

"You mean one of the kids in the second generation of heroes for the covert ops team?" Martin asked.

"That's right, Martin. The first team is lead by Donna Troy, the first Wonder Girl. The second is led by Kaldur'rum, currently known as Aqualad. We'll be lucky if we ran into any of our relatives. But not when we're not born yet." Lian explained. They walked out of the alleyway and found two familiar teenagers. One is short with darker hair and sunglasses. And the other is taller with red hair and freckles. "I see them." Damien pointed. The pair are heading to an arcade near the beach. They decided to blend in as civilians taking their uniforms off and changed into their regular clothes. "It's been a long time since we wore normal clothes." Martin remarked. They headed to the arcade to have a simple conversation.

"Okay, let's just be cool, and we'll reason with them. Got it?" They nodded to Lian. They saw the two playing Galaga video game. Wally West was the first to play the game, but he lost in an instant. "No no no! Aw, come on! What the heck is wrong with this thing?!" Wally whined. As he's holding a lever that he accidently broke.

"Way to go Walls, you busted the machine. But don't worry, pretty sure there's more games to not break."

"Yeah. You know what I'm getting hungry. I'm heading to the café with Artemis. I'll see you later." Before Wally could leave, they're being greeted by three teenagers. "Excuse us, do you mind if we have a moment with you guys!" The girl asked.

"Sorry, kid, no can do. We have other stuff to do. But we'll see you guys later." They tried to leave. But they were pulled back by two other boys.

"There won't be a later if we don't tell you what was really going on right now. And believe us, we need to warn you about something. And you two are the first people we can find, Dick Grayson and Wally West." Damien warned. The duo is shocked to hear him say their names, and they didn't even know them.

"How did these guys know our names?"

"Dude, I don't know. But the way they said our names and for what they're talking about, kinda reminds me. Wait, are you guys from the future?" Wally theorized in excitement. But much to his best friend's disbelief.

"Wally, this isn't a movie. And there's no such thing as time travel." Dick turned to the three other teens. "I don't know who you three are, we'll be asking you all questions." Suddenly there was an attack. More teenagers and pre-teens are panicking. "RUN! ROBOTS ARE GONNA KILL US!" One teen screamed. They all ran out of the building and saw flying drones with blood-sucking needles. "That's something you don't see everyday!" Said Wally.

"Let's get this done!" Dick took out his birdarangs.

"Sorry guys, but not when we can help it!" Lian interjected.

"Now?!" Damien asked. She nodded.

"Finally, give me a boost!" Damien draw his swords and deflects laser shots. He ran to Lian and she boosted him into the air with her fingerless gloved-hands. He sliced three drones. Lian shoots 6 of the drones with her arrows. Much to Dick and Wally's amazement and shock. "Who are these guys?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just stand there and let them take all the fun. KF, you ready?"

"Yep, easy come, easy go!" Dick threw five birdarangs and blew up 5 more drones. "Never leave without a utility belt." He breathed. "Those things looked like they're after us." He thought.

"Whatever you do! Do not let them take your blood!" Damien warned.

Wally smashes two drones. 7 more came at him without warning. Until Martin in a Green Lantern suit breaks them all with a sword. "Whoa, you're a Green Lantern?!" He asked.

"Totally, my dad is one."

"Awesome!" They stopped when the ambush is over. They took minutes to take deeper breaths. "Just, who are you guys?" Dick asked. The other three stood proudly. And decided not to give a full answer until they meet the entire team. "You can say that, we're on your team." Lian announced.

OBJECTIVE: STOP DESMOND!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

Resistance

Washington DC

July 4th, ?

5:09:01 AM

The city has been in ruins since 2011. Dr. Mark Desmond, the creator of Project Cadmus has collected the DNA of both Superman and Supergirl to create the duplicate. The first project is named, "Galatea." Made with samples of Supergirl's DNA to replace her to act as a spy after an attempt to dispose of her. However, Supergirl has managed to lock her away in Belle Reve maximum prison after her name is cleared. Next comes with Match, the first clone of Superman. Unlike Galatea, he is unstable. More likely his brain would be programmed when he sees the symbol. Once in sight, there's no stopping him from going berserk. And the last one, is Superboy. Made with samples of both Superman and Lex Luthor. Triplicated with Genomorph blood resulting in mental communications. However, Superboy has escaped with help from three proteges of the Justice League; Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash. And since then, Desmond has been locked up in prison upon investigation of Cadmus' destruction. As for the young heroes, they formed a team.

Desmond has been sentenced to 50 years in prison. However, he's been released due to good behavior. As broken as the Justice System was, he has other plans that would make a deadly end for humanity. He had been developing Project Cadmus II. As revenge against the young people who foiled his plans. Especially, Superboy. Galatea had escaped when Devastation broke her out as paid. Match was broken out as well. There will be no stopping them. But there is a world to save as a new group of young heroes step into the dark reality to prevent the occurrence. As the Justice League was left gone when Desmond succeeded in eradicating them. Including creating a clone army.

Green Arrow II and Red Arrow II are napping inside a ruined storage unit in Washington DC. As the war isn't over yet. From one generation to another. There were little of heroes left in this world. Some of the original leaguers are alive to keep the generation alive. They woke up to heard noises. A sensation that didn't sound good. "Red Arrow. Red Arrow, wake up!" Green Arrow shook her awake. She opened her eyes when she stirred. "Hmm…Huh? What's going on?" Yawned Red Arrow. They turned off the lantern to prevent themselves from being tracked. "I think she found us. We've got to get going. Let's move." They quickly got up and stood behind the doorstep. Green Arrow looked around to not be seen by enemies.

"Is the coast clear?" Asked Red Arrow.

"No sign of the clones just yet. We're clear." They walked outside to head to the Hall of Justice. It was thought to be the headquarters of the Justice League. But it was actually a tourist attraction as a cover-up for the real HQ, The Watchtower in space. "No civilians found, hopefully the survivors will stay alive."

"According to Aquaman, about 56% of survivors are recovered from Earth. There aren't any more on this planet. With Galatea and Match around, I doubt we'll win."

"If Desmond hadn't been released, none of this wouldn't happen."

"I know. And he's still out there. The time device should be working by the time we get to the Watchtower. Once we go back in time, we'll have to put him back where he belongs."

"That's just the way the world works. Life isn't even fair, for all of us." Lian points out. "This got me thinking. Do you think we're like anything like our parents?" She asked.

"No. I never thought of that. My grandfather was the one who taught me archery and martial arts back in Korea. I never met my dad since Mom had been struggling. It's a long story."

"You think you're having a hard time in your life? I haven't seen my mom in years, she left when I was 3. Dad had help from my aunt raising me. My dad had archery skills since a young age. But he didn't teach me, my aunt did. And I thought I can use this to look for her. And I'm not asking her to come back, I'm going to ask her why she left me. After all, she's her sister. If only I had asked her some questions earlier, she should be the one giving me answers."

"I don't think she'll ever talk. Don't let that get to you, maybe for some reason, your mom isn't who you thought she was. Maybe she's not the same person who raised you. There's a catch, some answers weren't easy to hear."

"I guess you're right. I…" Red Arrow paused when Green Arrow shushed her.

"Shh."

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" Green Arrow signals her to hide in the alley. And scooted from the walls to see a cargo ship carrying around soldiers wearing LexCorp armor. "More clones ahead. Get behind me. When I give the word, we run. And remember, whatever happens, you get ahead." Red Arrow nodded. Green Arrow starts the countdown, aiming one arrow. "3…2…1." Arrow shot the smoke arrow to get away. "Now!" They sprinted as fast as they head to the Hall of Justice. Some of the clones are flying after them. Other might have some speed or rather firearms. Just as they arrived in midway, Green Arrow shot more arrows at the clones while Red Arrow ran ahead. "Keep running! Do not look back!" Green Arrow shouted. Red Arrow however, looked back and helped him hold the clones back. And they both run off again. "Robin, we're on our way! Just stay put!" Red Arrow contacted another teammate form her head-comm. And turns it off.

They opened the door and quickly ran inside. Then locked it to recover before escaping. "We're safe. But the door isn't going to hold long." He turned to Red Arrow. "Lian, I have an important task for you." He pulled out a drive from his pocket and hands it to Lian. "This drive, it holds every information your father has withheld in years. He knew something you didn't"

"What does that have to do with my dad? What does he know about Desmond?"

"There's no time to explain. You and the others will have to travel in the year 2011. And no matter what, Desmond has to be stopped at once. And then change the future. Can you do that?"

"But what will happen to us, and the team?" Red Arrow asked.

"I don't know, but this is the only way for the clones to be prevented from being developed." Then the door has been blown opened. Green Arrow launched multiple shot. "Get to the Watchtower! NOW!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Red Arrow hesitated. She attempted to aid him in an overwhelming ambush.

"Just do it! Argh!" He was shot in the chest by heat vision. And Red Arrow watched in horror to see her partner down. "NO! CONNOR!" She screamed. His chest had been pooled in blood. His eyes are still opened, even if he's no longer alive. Red Arrow's tears are streaming form her lids as she looked up and saw a blonde, female figure in a white suit levitating in midair. "Why you…You killed him. How could you!" She growled.

"How pathetic. You humans will fall under our superiority. It's very reckless that you and your little resistance fight back and lose more of your friends. How about this, you join me, and I'll give you something in exchange for your assistance. Or you can refuse, and I'll kill you. Your choice." She taunted. Red Arrow stood up and wiped her tears off her face. And draws her arrow from her bow. "I choose, neither." She countered.

"Then die." She told, and her eyes glow red. Until Red Arrow shot her arrow in the air and made smoke. As it clears off, she disappeared. Red Arrow head for the zeta-tube and enters the entrance. "Recognized; Red Arrow, H-09." She arrived at the space station, where more members of the new generation are waiting.

"Lian! There you are! We've been so worried!" A girl around Red Arrow's age has aquamarine green hair and a bodysuit that appeared to be made out of scales. Plus she has gills on her neck. Her name is Mareena, also known as Aquagirl.

"It's good to see you Mareena. How're the survivors?"

"They're doing okay. They need some time to process, my brother and I took care of the rescue mission."

"Cool."

"Where's Connor?"

"First, get the team to gather. I'm afraid I have the worse news to share."

Aquaman III, Superboy II, Robin IV, Hurricane, Black Canary III, Rocket II, Green Lantern, and the Tornado Twins have gathered in the main center of the Watchtower. Aquaman had been the oldest to the team and has been leader since the war begins. He's also Aquagirl's eldest brother. The crown prince of Atlantis, Arthur Curry Jr., son of the leaguer, Aquaman. He took the mantle after his kingdom was overthrown by the clones. Superboy is a half-kryptonian and half-human boy son of Superman, Johnathan Kent. Who took on the mantle, Superboy when mentored by Supergirl (his first cousin once removed). Green Lantern is also known as Martin Jordan II, his ring is passed on by his father since his disappearance, to fight for the peace that more than a few have desired. Evan Pierce, son of Lightning. And grandson of Black Lightning, takes the legacy since his mother left this world. And vows that he and his friends won't be the last heroes to survive. And took the mantle, Hurricane as his powers were passed down through generations. Dinah Lance III, daughter of Dinah II. And granddaughter of Dinah I. Takes the role of Black Canary, with powerful canary cry that's three times stronger than her mother. Amistad Ervin, son of Raquel Ervin, known as Rocket. At the beginning of the war, Ervin found his mother's belt and discovers that it possesses alien tech. And uses it to not let the second generation be in vain and becomes the next Rocket. And Don and Dawn Allen, twin son and daughter of Barry Allen, also known as the second Flash, their father no longer has superspeed after it was given to them since birth. Together, two speedsters is better than one. And then Red Arrow, known as Lian Harper. Daughter of the first Red Arrow since her father had been killed in the war. And since then, the second Green Arrow had brought her in as his protégé, they have a strong bond unlike their predecessors who had not seen each other in a long time. And Robin IV, known as Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Waynce, also known as Batman. Unilike his predecessors, he has sword skills and practiced them in a younger age than any other kid. But has a darker past in relation to the League of Shadows.

"I have something to share with you guys. And I don't think you all want to hear it. Green Arrow is no longer with us. When we reached the Hall of Justice, we were ambushed. He sacrificed himself in order for all of us to be safe. But now he's gone. And I don't think I can forgive myself for what happened." This brought sadness from the team. Although Robin remained calm as he didn't let the tears slip from him. But places his hand on Superboy's shoulder for condolences. "He's a really cool guy. Why did it have to be him?" He asked, sadly.

"There's nothing we could've done to save him. But what we need to understand, is that he did what he thought he had to do." Aquaman announced. "We have lost countless of our loved ones today. This war has no meaning, but blood and greed. My father before me have been among the League prior to his passing. Is there's one thing he knew, is that he didn't protect the world alone. It was the legacy that brought us together. We must honor Connor with completing the mission to stop the clones from ever appearing in our time. Rocket, I assumed the machine is ready."

"Ready and go, I already made copies before Red Arrow got here. We'll have to search for Desmond in order to have him arrested once again. So that he wouldn't succeed in his plans."

"If that's the case, we'll take it. Your mother would be proud." Aquaman nodded.

"However, we'll need to go on separate directions. From our search for Desmond, he has about three secret lairs. One in Arizona, second in Florida, and third in the Dominican Republic. One of them has to be Project Cadmus II. Either of us can separate, it'll be faster this way to capture him."

"And for that, we'll have to get into groups. Red Arrow can take Robin and Green Lantern. Superboy, you're with Black Canary and Rocket. Aquagirl, you go with the Tornado Twins." Aquaman ordered.

"What about you and Hurricane, Brother?" She asked.

"He and I will protect the civilians on board. The clones might have some ways to break into the base."

"But Brother…" She protested.

"What you all to do, is to help alter the past and the world, and Atlantis will be a peaceful world once again. I'm counting on all of you. I wish you all the best of luck." They activated their time devices and entered the portals to the year 2011.


End file.
